Sentimientos compartidos
by BeLenCitta
Summary: ¿Qué sienten Naruto y Sakura al saber que la cuarta guerra Ninja fue declarada? sentimientos encontrados y compartidos entre estos dos jóvenes. LosAmoBebés3


Hola, otra vez Belén a molestarlos con sus cursis historias.

Jeje, bueno, este es un NaruSaku que habla de cómo se sentían los jóvenes amigos ante la guerra que se avecinaba y como se sentían, que miedos tenían y demás… Espero que les guste mis bellos ángeles :D los quiero mucho…

**Aclaraciones:** Posible Spoiler para gente que no siga el manga cada semana.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes & Lugares son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Nada es mío y no lucro con ésto.

Fic MUY corto, es un one shot en realidad, si lo pienso… Es una simple tontería que se me ocurrió de la nada, con mi mejor amiga.

* * *

**Senimientos compartidos.**

**Por**_**: Bel.**_

La guerra era inminente, era obvio que muchas personas iban a morir en esa devastadora batalla entre el bien y el mal. Todos los Ninjas que iban a pelear estaban asustados, eran personas muy valientes, pero esa no era una misión fácil, no era una misión en la que sabían que podían morir. Y si aún así tenían la suerte de permanecer vivos, tendrían que llevar la carga de muerte de sus amigos, familiares, y eso a veces es más difícil que la propia muerte.

Y los jóvenes del grupo no eran la excepción, en el parque de Konoha se podía ver a Sakura y Naruto hablando bajo un hermoso árbol de cerezos.

Se los veía tensos, intranquilos y hablaban poco y nada. Si se observaba más detenidamente se podría decir que la joven pelirosa sollozaba.

—¿Qué crees que pase, Naruto? —Dijo quebrada, no estaba en su mejor momento.

Naruto dudó, no sabía que decir, porque siertamente no sabía que podía pasar ese día. Lo que era seguro es que muchas vidas se perderían, y él estaba preocupado en especial por una, por la de ella.

— No lo sé, Sakura-chan. Es algo muy incierto, pero estoy seguro de que venceremos en la batalla —Dijo intentando calmarla, pero sin negarle que él estaba tan, o aún más perdido que ella.

Sakura se calmó un poco, y pensó en lo tierno que era Naruto en decirle esas cosas, la calmaba mucho estar a su lado. Sabía que con él en frente, nunca se tropesaría.

— Gr-gracias, Naruto.. —tartamudeó ella con miedo.

— ¿Gracias?,¿por qué? —Preguntó el joven ingenuo.

— Por estar siempre ahí para mí, siempre que necesito una mano tu estas, eres la única persona que sé que nunca me abandonara, Naruto… —Y entonces no pudo continuar, y quebró en llanto, tomándose de la chaqueta naranja característica de su joven amigo. Él solo se limitó a abrazarla como podía. Le costaba mucho verla así, ella no merecía ese sufrimiento.

— Estoy asustada... —Dijo mientras lloraba, acurrucada en su pecho— Odio llorar, pero en estos momentos simplemente no puedo contenerlo, tengo mucho miedo…

—Sakura… —Susurró y la obligó a mirarlo— Yo nunca permitiría que algo te pasara, tu no debes temer, porque yo te protegeré con mi vida.

Sakura lo observó directamente a los ojos, se notaban vidriosos, como si quisiera llorar con ella, y entonces habló: —A mi no me preocupa eso, Naruto… Temo por tu vida, ¡tengo miedo de que algo malo te pase! —le gritó.

Naruto bacilo un instante, no esperaba que ella dijera eso, esperaba que ella esté asustada por morir, y era coherente. Pero no, ella estaba más preocupada por la seguridad del rubio que la de ella.

—Sa-Sakura… —Balbuceó Naruto— No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien. Debes estar tranquila y con la mente despejada para poder combatir en la batalla que se acerca.

—Es imposible no estar preocupada por ti, Naruto.

— Sakura-chan… —Naruto solo pudo balbucear eso, antes de abrazarla mas fuerte, y casi con un nudo en la garganta continuar— No te preocupes por nada, Sakura-chan, estaré bien si sé que tu estas a salvo.

Sakura volvió a derramar lágrimas, abrazándose mas al joven rubio.

Y si, compartían ese sentimiento de miedo frente a la guerra que se acercaba a pasos agigantados. Pero también compartían un sentimiento mas bello, el sentimiento del amor verdadero.

* * *

Como prometí, fue un fic cortito que nació de un momento de inspiración tirada en mi cama con mi mejor amiga

Así que si se lo voy a dedicar a una persona, va a ser a ella por estar siempre que la necesito, por ser la hermana que Kami olvidó darme.

Así que, para vos mejor amiga, te amo muchísimo!

Y si les gustó por favor dejen reviews :D saben que me hacen más que feliz con esa simple tontería que solo quita cinco minutos de tu tiempo. Y si no te gustó también dejame un review para decirme por qué no te gustó, así puedo seguir mejorando. Muchas gracias :D los quiero chicuelos :3


End file.
